


Adventures on the Vault Floor

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Deception, F/F, Femslash, Floor Sex, Frenemies, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Dragon Queen! For prompt #17 'on the floor'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures on the Vault Floor

"What if they wake up?" Regina pants, scrambling to get her jacket off while Maleficent nibbles at her earlobe.

"Oh, for..." Mal's impatience is stoked another notch and Regina knows the stalling tactics are a tightrope. Denied too long and her old friend will get a little too hot under the collar. It's a relief, then, when Mal clicks her fingers and poofs the catatonic but entangled bodies of Ursula and Cruella to somewhere else entirely. "Better?"

"Much," Regina agrees and she's surprised how much she means it. There was always a chance this little Bad Girl Olympiad would involve some sexual demonstration of loyalty and there are some unfortunate memories in this once sacred vault that Regina considers it might be time to purge.

And what better way to cleanse than with fire?

"Remember the first time?" Map rasps, her hat long since knocked off, her shirt unbuttoning under Regina's deft fingers. As for the tie, well. Regina thinks she might find a use for that in just a moment. Right now all she cares about is skin, and contact, and warmth and blood where once she trapped this ferocious woman in scales.

"You mean at your castle? How could I forget? You were halfway out of your mind on diluted curses and I was desperate to have your help."

"Or just desperate," Mal counters, dropping slowly to her knees on the marble floor, reaching out to pull Regina and her exploring mouth down with her. "You fucked me like you'd never have another chance."

"I got plenty of chances," Regina grumbles, latching on to Maleficent's nipple, freshly liberated from a slightly trashy red lace bra. "And they just keep on coming. A few drinks and you can't wait to spread those pretty legs for me, can you?"

“You talk a good game for someone trying to prove herself.”

“And you’re pretty turned on for someone who claims not to trust me.”

“This isn’t about trust,” Mal reminds her, and instead of kissing Regina’s neck this time, she bites sharply, breaking the skin over her collarbone. “Oops,” she says, not looking very sorry at all. Regina’s stunned for a moment as she feels the tingle of healing magic.

“Hey,” she protests. “Who said I minded?”

“That’s new.”

“I’ve had a lot of time to experiment.”

Mal responds by lowering Regina backwards onto the marble, skipping undressing in favor of a magic wave that throws Regina’s pants and leather jacket flying across the room, her underwear following right behind.

“Cold!” She gasps. 

“You’ll warm it up,” Mal retorts, not overly concerned. Her mouth is warm as she sucks and nips at Regina’s skin. “I seem to recall that a couple of orgasms make you truthful, Regina. It always worked better than any serum ever could.”

“Is that what this is about?” Regina places both of her hands on Maleficent’s face, holding her steady long enough to look her in the eye. “You and I both know there are other ways of getting to the truth, dear.”

“Then perhaps it’s not entirely about that.” Mal wriggles free and strokes nimble fingers over Regina’s cunt, delighting in the hiss of pleasure it draws from Regina, despite her better judgment. She doesn’t intend to make her surrender easy, or reveal for one second how much she’s missed being touched. Missed, for that matter, being touched by someone who values finesse over bumbling good intentions. Love can make up for so much, but it doesn’t entirely make up for a lack of accuracy. 

And dear God, Maleficent is relentlessly accurate. 

She reads Regina’s body like a navigational chart, lingering with her mouth on every curve and in every hollow that makes the nerve endings sing. Her thumb strokes expertly over Regina’s clit in counterpoint to the smooth fingertips that locate the roughness of the g-spot and refuse to miss it on each ensuing thrust. 

On the final approach to her first climax, Regina grits her teeth in frustration as Maleficent stalls, perfectly still.

“Are you really coming back to the dark side, dear one?”

“You tell me,” Regina rasps. “You think all this tension doesn’t have a little murderous rage in it? You should remember what that feels like.”

“Yes,” Maleficent agrees, starting again at a relentless pace that has Regina clawing at her back and keening in anticipation of the crash. “That does seem quite familiar.”

There’s a moment, accidentally tender, when it seems like Mal is cradling her as she comes down, but Regina knows better than to mention it as she clings to her frenemy and catches her breath. With more self-possession than she’s sure she actually has, Regina leverages Mal with a deliberately placed leg-between thighs and reverses their positions.

“You want to see me be bad?” Regina demands, and looming over Mal like this it _would_ be devastatingly simple to snatch her heart, or squeeze the air from her lungs. “Pay attention. I’m just getting started.”


End file.
